Kaleidoscope colors
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: songfic of when I look at you : Rob/Rae, Raven wonders if she would ever tell Robin how she feels


CG-C: Hi! (: Well this is my first fic ... well songfic about TT, if I have a MMP/TMM-shot, and I'm writing a history of Shugo Chara ... But it turns out I have been inspired and I thought about this song -fic on the TT (: Well I do not own Teen Titans and I do not belong to me in the future, here I leave you with the fic 

**When I Look at you  
><strong>  
><span><strong>Raven POV<br>**  
>Everybody Needs inspiration,<br>Everybody needs a soul  
>The beautiful melody<br>When the nights alone

I Sat there watching the guy I like, nobody, not even the titans imagine that I love to sing, and what inspires me most, who most inspires me in my leader, my best friend, the guy I like, Robin, every time I see him, I have a uncontrollable desire to tell him how I feel ... the only one that makes me feel like I have a soul, and even that I needed, and the day was over, I said goodnight to everyone and headed to my room, where I put my headphones and started to sing and remember the moments that I like to spend with Robin

Cause There is no guarantee  
>This Life That is easy ...<p>

How I wish this were easy, but he always looks Starfire more than me, all fall in love with her, even the villains, next to her I'm a 0 on the left, even for Robin

Yea when i water sprouting apart  
>When there 's no light to break up<br>The Darkness, that 's  
>When I. .. I I Look at you<p>

When I go to the roof to meditate, to get rid of this feeling of being alone in the dark, no matter how hard I try, I always manage to control my powers, which is good, but I feel incomplete, and the only thing that keeps me going is that later in the day, I know that I can see him again, I can go talk to him, although he does not notice me like that

When the waves  
>Are flooding the shore and I can not<br>Find my way home anymore  
>That's When I. .. I look at you ...<p>

When I see the waves as they hit the rocks near the tower, as every time we come back from a mission, they all return the car of Cy, and Robin on his bike, I did not join them, because I prefer make company to Robin while he is returning home alone ... if he only knew that just seeing him, I feel at home ... if he only knew

When I look At You I see Forgiveness  
>I see the truth you love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>They belong WHERE Right There<br>And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Today was one of the worst days ever... Robin was going to tell Starfire how he felt about her... I think that's why I am so depressed, no one noticed, so it was the same ... suddenly I hear someone knocks my door, I open it and I see Robin, his face ... he looks so hurt ... what happened ...  
>-Robin ... what happens? – I ask him<br>-Rae ... - he said as he removed his mask ... yes, he showed me who he really is, and he was the only one who knew how I really am - Star ... is one of the worst days of my life ... I do not know how I was so stupid and not realizing how she really is

-But what happened? If you do not tell me I can not help you Richard ... - I said  
>-what happens... happens that I do what I told you it would be, after we beat Cinderblock, I asked her to go on a date, she was delighted and her beautiful green eyes were so shining , as if she knew what was going to say, we go to a nice restaurant, quiet and nobody bother ... when it was time for dessert ... I tell her how I felt, I told her that I loved her, but she ... she told me she loved me, you don't know how happy I felt, there, she said if we were dating, I would have to stop being with you, because I already belonged to her, I said that it could not happen, you were my best friend and I was not going to do ... and it .. .. she said it did not matter that she could get any guy to do what she wanted ... I said yes, and that if we could remain friends, she said yes, but she seemed disappointed<br>-Robin, you let go the girl you love ... for me? – I told him stunned  
>-Of course Rae ... I let her go, for you ... because you're my best friend, because you are my support, because you are with me as the stars are with the moon, even if we do not see them ... and because, if I'm with you I am not alone ...<p>

**Robin POV (6 months later)  
><strong>Yea when i water sprouting apart  
>When there 's no light to break up<br>The Darkness, that 's  
>When I. .. I I I Look at you<p>

6 months have passed of my failed confession to Starfire, after that I realized that she is not as great as I thought and I also realized who is beside me, and I always ignore, my teammate, my best friend, the girl I like, after that, every day at dawn we meet every morning on the terrace of tower to meditate together, after Starfire, I felt like I was alone in the dark, that I could not go out of there, but every time I saw Raven, every time I spoke with her, I saw a small ray of light coming in, and little by little the dark room is illuminated ... all thanks to her

When the waves  
>Are flooding the shore and I can not<br>Find my way home anymore  
>That's When I. .. I look at you ... I<p>

I had never before noticed that Raven does not go with others in the T car, but goes to the tower, flying, and making me company, lately every time I see her, no matter where or with whom I am, every time I see her I feel at home, only to see her, I feel she is my home

You Appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like That Kaleidoscope colors<br>Cover Me, All I need home and  
>Breath That I Breathe Do not You Know<br>You're beautiful ...  
>Yea Yea<p>

She looks like something out of a dream, always in every color, I mean dark like she understands me, clear that encourage me, all the colors that cover me, if she's happy, I'm happy, if she is sad then I do everything to make her feel happy, all I need is she, I need her more than the air I breathe ... yes, she is so beautiful, it is even more beautiful than Starfire, do not know why no one notices, not only physically, but also is beautiful, her way of being, is so smart and funny, yes I love ... I can not believe how blind I was

When the waves  
>Are flooding the shore and I can not<br>Find my way home anymore  
>That's When I. .. I I. ... look at you ...<p>

OH OH Oh Yea Yea

She is my home, she is all I need

And you Appear Just like a dream  
>To meee.<p>

Today would be the day that I tell her how I feel, we were on the roof as always ...  
>-Rae, I have something to tell you - I told her seriously, and I remove the mask<br>-What happen Richard? - She said a little confused  
>-I know I am an idiot, a blind, a fool, but I love you, I know that 6 months ago all I thought was Starfire, but now, I know you are more important, not only as my best friend, but as more than that ... you're my home and my truth ... want to be my girlfriend?<p>

-I... – she Ran out of words so she just nodded and tears began to fall from her eyes  
>-Rae, why are you cry? - I asked - I do not want to see you cry<br>-I cry because I never thought I was going to hear you say that I to me, I never thought that you would ever know how I feel ... I LOVE YOU RICHARD GRAYSON ... do not forget it - she said seriously  
>-Me too ... I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU Rachel Raven Roth ... and I hope this is not a dream ... because if it is, I do not want to wake up, because you are a dream for me ...<p>

**Raven POV**  
>-I also hope that this is not a dream, because if it is, I do not want to wake up, I LOVE YOU ... Robin never don't forget it...<p>

CG-C: Well that's all (: I will be waiting Reviews (: and thanks for reading


End file.
